earth919fandomcom-20200215-history
Irena Vasiliev
An ex-Federal Protective Service officer, Irena was a highly valued officer within the organisation due to her superior skills compared to her comrades. All this changed when she was framed for an attempted assassination. Appearance Irena has light brown hair with dark brown roots. She is usually seen wearing fashionable clothing, but always sticking to suits for easy movement. When not wearing suits, she can be seen in trench coats with more comfortable clothing underneath. Relationships Sticking to herself and a few other friends, Irena doesn't find the need to have people around her who may attempt to ruin her image anymore that what it already is. With the friends she does have, Irena is very caring, protective and will do anything for. Powers/Abilities * Chance: '''Irena has the ability to use any form of manipulation, however this is random to her. These manipulations may vary from Fire Manipulation, Electricity and so forth. When emotional, her powers tend to work in her favor. (Fire = angry, etc.) * '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Irena's body is capable of healing herself from any wounds, however slowly. If Irena has suffered an astounding amount of injury such as being stabbed multiple times, being shot multiple times, etc. her body would be unable to heal itself quick enough and will cause her to die. Due to her healing factor, Irena's body has developed a skill for decelerated ageing. * '''Enhanced Mobility: Irena can sprint at an incredible speed, jump at higher distances, swim, climb and so forth without losing control while moving. * Enhanced Marksmanship: 'Irena can hit any and all targets with utter accuracy, making her a weapon in any situation. Irena is capable of taking on multiple targets by herself with a limited amount of bullets. If a target is moving, it will take her a second to think of a method to hit his target. Visual obstructions such as smoke or vegetation will have little to no hindrance to her shot. * '''Weapon Proficiency: '''Irena is skilled with any weaponry, and can use any military weaponry to their full extent. * '"Jumping": '''Similar to teleportation, Irena is only able to teleport to areas where she has been before. If she attempts to teleport to areas where she has never been, she may either - not teleport, or teleport to a place shes been before with the similar look to the location she is currently in. Skills * '''Language Fluency: '''Irena is fluent in many languages from her time running from Russian authorities, these languages range from, English, German, Polish. * '''Voice: Irena is capable of changing her accent and can change her accent perfectly. Weaknesses * Multiple wounds on her body may cause her to due if her healing factor is not quick enough. Equipment * Irena has her apartment riddled with an array of weaponry, ranging from assault rifles, handguns, etc. all at her disposal. * Irena will always have concealed weapons on her at all times. Personality Irena is cold when around strangers due to her past in Russia. With the few people she knows she is kind and caring, but is generally kind and caring in her own, cold way. History Developing her skills at a young age, Irena kept her powers and skills to herself until applying to the Federal Protective Service at a young age. Even then, Irena had only showcased her "nick" for using any sort of weaponry with such little time with them, and her ability to hit any moving or still shot at any distance with only iron sights on any weapon. Her skills had Irena moved up the ranks in such little time, becoming one of the F.P.S' most valued soldiers. However, all of this changed when she was falsely accused of plotting to assassinate the president. This accusation forced all her friends, family and the F.P.S against her, causing Irena a life of hiding for a while. Eventually, Irena had made her way to America, applying for a job at Viktor Ivanov's gun store. She was quickly hired due to her advanced skills, much like Viktor himself. The two quickly developing a friendship. wip. Trivia & Quotes All the fun crap © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Inhabitants